1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device which has a function of supplying current to a load. Alternatively, in particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device which has small variations in characteristics among transistors. Alternatively, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of semiconductor devices formed using transistors has been advanced.
As an example of the semiconductor devices, there is a semiconductor device performing a desired operation by controlling the amount of current flowing between a source and a drain of the transistor (for example, see Patent Document 1).